1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent element, a display, and an electronic apparatus, and in particular, to an organic electroluminescent element suitable for a structure in which light emerges from a negative electrode side and relates to a display and an electronic apparatus each including the organic electroluminescent element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescent elements (organic EL elements) utilizing electroluminescence of organic materials each include an organic luminescent functional layer having a luminous sublayer provided between a positive electrode and a negative electrode and have been receiving attention as luminous elements capable of achieving high-luminance light emission at low-voltage DC drive. In organic electroluminescent elements, various layer structures have been studied in order to improve luminous properties and lifetime characteristics.
For example, it is reported that the arrangement of an electron-injection layer at the interface between the negative electrode and the organic luminescent functional layer improves the injection efficiency of electrons from the negative electrode into the luminous sublayer. It is reported that examples of a material that can be used for the electron-injection layer include inorganic materials such as lithium fluoride (LiF); and a lithium quinolinol complex (Liq) (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-173779, paragraph No. 0048).